Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2
A new year at the Duel Academy has begun and the Tag Duel Tournament is the year's most anticipated event. Champion duelists from all around the world have accepted invitations to this tournament. Explore the Duel Academy and find your perfect partner to combine your decks to become an unstoppable fighting machine! Based on the top-rated Yu-Gi-Oh! GX series from Cartoon Network More cards than ever before, download new cards and deck recipes 4 players can duel each other in Ad Hoc Mode Connect to GX Destiny of Heroes (PS2) to battle more characters and collect more cards.Each game includes three exclusive trading cards Release Date This game was released in the US on September 18 and in Japan on September 27. It is planned for release in Europe in November. Features * Cards up to Tactical Evolution (from OCG Series 5) * The Society of Light appears ingame * Minigames * New Anime-Original Cards * New Characters * Egyptian God Cards available if you have the first Tag Force Promotional Cards (included in Game Package) * Mad Reloader * Chaos Burst * Dark Bribe Confirmed New Anime-Only Cards (ingame) * Cyber Angel Idaten (Alexis Rhodes) * Cyber Angel Benten (Alexis Rhodes) * Cyber Angel Dakini (Alexis Rhodes) * Machine Angel Ritual (Alexis Rhodes) * Arcana Force IV - The Emperor (Sartorius) * Arcana Force XXI - The World (Sartorius) * Power Wall (Zane Truesdale) * Fossil Knight Skullpawn (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Fossil Fusion (Jim Crocodile Cook) * Toy Soldier (Bonaparte) * Last Machine Acid Virus (Mad Dog) * Slash Draw (Lucien Grimley) * White Veil (The Society of Light) Confirmed Downloadable Cards * Phantom Of Chaos Booster Packs, their cost, what they contain and how to unlock them in the Store * Beginner Monsters - 50 DP - At start * Beginner Spells - 50 DP - At start * Beginner Traps - 50 DP - At start * Time to Gear Up - 100 DP - Get 50% on Beginner Monsters/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Intermediate Spells - 100 DP - Get 50% on Beginner Spells/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Intermediate Traps - 100 DP - Get 50% on Beginner Traps/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * It's Fusion Time - 100 DP - Get 50% on Time to Gear Up/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Expert Spells - 100 DP - Get 50% on Intermediate Spells/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Expert Traps - 100 DP - Get 50% on It's Fusion Time/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Creeping Darkness - 100 DP - Unlock at first Monday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Dueling with Fire - 100 DP - Unlock at first Tuesday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Raging Waters - 100 DP - Unlock at first Wednesday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * A Gust of Wind - 100 DP - Unlock at first Thursday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Light from Above - 100 DP - Unlock at first Friday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Earthly Powers - 100 DP - Unlock at first Saturday/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Taste the Attributes - 150 DP - 10% chance of unlocking each day/80% complete on P10-15/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Power of the Heroes - 100 DP - Tag with Jaden/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Machiner's Force - 100 DP - Tag with Syrus/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Cyber Girl Rhapsody - 100 DP - Tag with Alexis/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Ojama Strike - 100 DP - Tag with Chazz/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Control Your Destiny - 100 DP - Tag with Aster/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Dino Power - 100 DP - Tag with Tyranno/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * A Maiden's Love - 100 DP - Tag with Blair/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Over the Rainbow - 100 DP - Tag with Jesse/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Making the Team - 100 DP - Tag with any characters in Tier 2/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 * Simple is Best - 50 DP - Tag with any characters in Tier 3/Level 45/Clear game with all characters in Tier 1 . . . Coming soon See http://boards.gamefaqs.com/gfaqs/genmessage.php?board=939233&topic=38646639 Characters, their Class, Deck Level and how to unlock them * Note: The PNG level is for the deck level of the character. What it means is that each level corresponds to 90 DP and 2XP when you single duel it i.e. by dueling Jaden, you'll gain 540 DP as a base 'duelist bonus' (not counting the other bonuses) and 12 XP. * A good way to obtain a Level or DP easily from is Masha, a Obelisk Blue student, with a Level 9 Horus the Black Flame Dragon and Disa, another Obelisk Blue Student with a LV10 deck which you can get around 1000 dp. Coming soon, If you want to make any changes to this page, please talk about it on the talk page first. You can add any missing info though. Thanks by advance, KevinSephiroth 00:45, 10 October 2007 (UTC) First to Fourth Story Events *When you start a new Story Game, you choose one of the first tier characters, who will be your partner. Then you can watch him duel for you, duel alone in a classic one-on-one duel or duel in a tag duel. *To progress further in the character story, you need to expend your Tag Partner's hearts. Each time you battle alone or in tag his/her hearts progress. You can also spend 500 DP to buy a sandwich. Some characters like all kind of food (like Jaden); some dislike everything (like Dark Zane). The Golden Egg Sandwich gives a full current heart to whoever you tag with. *Each time a Heart is completed, you need to exit the map and go on the Exclamation Mark to duel and progress the story. Save before, because the duel has no way to go back. If you lose the duel you lose unsaved data, though you can start again the duel forever. *The first four events are common to each character (see below). The fifth to eighth (and last) events are specifics for any of the First Tier Characters. Not sure as for Tier 2, but any student/teacher chosen as partner from Third Tier will lead you to completely different events (storywise, it means they are worse! If you have played Shin Budokai 1/2 you'll know what this means!) *The decks played in these story events are differents than the ones these characters play in random duel on field , and when you choose them as partner. So these Level Difficulty Duel are not the same as the Level Deck in the Tier List Characters (1, 2 and 3), these ones here are to let you know how hard it can be if not well prepared before the duel, that's why you should always save before going to a major event (no turn back possible if you can't win the duel in anhy way then you lose your unsaved data). First event: Hero VS Dark Magician Girl *This first event common to all stories happens on the Cliff. Go there and you'll find Tyranno Hassleberry or Syrus Truesdale (depending on who you tag with) saying there is a cute costume dressed girl willing to duel you. This is Dark Magician Girl, who will challenge you because you beat her at the school festival in Tag Force 1 and she wants a rematch. *She runs a Spellcaster Deck based on quickly summoning Dark Magician with help of Skilled Dark Magician and Fusion Monsters like Dark Paladin with Fusion Gate and Metamorphosis. *'Duel Difficulty:' Second Event:Hero VS Vellian Crowler *It happens at the Ra Yellow Dorm. There you find Vellian Crowler and Vice Chancellor Bonaparte. Crowler wants you to carry some duel disks for him, and then Bonaparte lets you know they were punished for upsetting Chancellor Sheppard. So you need to duel Crowler if you don't want to do his punishment! *Crowler plays an Ancient Gear Deck composed largely of Ancient Gear cards. The majority of his monsters have the ability to prevent an opponent from activating Spell and Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Crowler often employs various methods to speed up the summoning of his signature card, Ancient Gear Golem. *'Duel Difficulty:' Third Event:Hero VS The Gambler *Now you will go into the Forest to find Pierre the gambler chatting up Alexis . . . which doesn't make Chazz happy! They then bet on you to duel him! *Pierre plays a Gamble Deck. By combining Second Coin Toss with the ability of cards such as Sand Gambler, Pierre is able to decrease the possibility of calling a coin incorrectly, thereby causing the favorable effects of his cards to trigger. *'Duel Difficulty:' Fourth event: Hero & Partner VS Paradox Brothers *This time you'll have to go to the Slifer Red Dorm, where you'll find Bonaparte up to destroy the Red Dorm. *You'll have to fight the Paradox Brothers. They run a Gate Guardian/Burn Deck. *'Duel Difficulty:' Links Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 at the Konami website. Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force 2 at the Konami of America website. Category:Video Games